


A Cheesy Alliance

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [83]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mage-Templar War, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Connor Guerrin/Alistair Theirin, nothing’s impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheesy Alliance

“I remember you. Eamon’s lad,” Alistair mused, stroking his scruff of a beard.

“Connor,” the mage corrected him, slipping onto the tavern bench opposite from him with a practised economy of movement. To his credit, his eyes only flickered to each side once. “I know we only met once, years ago, but my father said that you could help me.”

“The same father that nearly put a Warden on the throne. Fine judgement.”

“Does that mean…you won’t help me, serah?”

“Well, I’ll still try. Keep on calling me serah, that’ll help,” he chuckled, and Connor caught a brief glimpse of the unassuming man in splintmail he remembered from his boyhood. “Sit a while and we’ll talk. You must be starving—do you like cheese?”


End file.
